Visual acuity tests are performed by letting a subject recognize a visual acuity chart on which are displayed C shape Landolt rings, which are commonly used in Japan, or E shape letters of a Tumbling E chart, which are commonly used in the United States, etc., or alphabets in a Snellen chart. Thereby far-vision visual acuity, near-vision visual acuity, etc., are measured. Use of automatic visual acuity test devices has been proposed in which, instead of a tester letting a subject read aloud the recognition result of a visual target of a visual acuity chart pointed by the tester, a visual target is displayed in a housing into which the subject can look, and a subject by himself/herself can input the recognition result of a visual target by operating a joystick lever (Patent Document 1).